heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Watches Hopelessly
When a hero or character Watches Hopelessly while a villain kills their friend in front of them, the hero or character can't do anything. It's like a Heroic Death, but different because the hero or character will be restrained by the villains or his/her helpers, sitting their or standing in shock, didn't realize the villain will kill the person that the villain told him/her to do nothing stupid, getting what they want and killing the person. Usually, they watched helplessly when their friends, parents, family members, a bully, a person destroy their things. Or their friends, family, a person sacrifices their life for them. Or getting possessed or transforming into they're berserk form. 'Examples': * Rick Grimes and his group watched hopelessly after Negan killed Abraham Ford and Glenn Rhee. They also watched the Governor killed Hershel Greene in cold blood. But they watch when villains kill their friends/family in cold blood. * Maggie Rhee watches helplessly after Rick told the doctors to save Negan after he slit his throat. Michonne restraining Maggie after she wanted to kill Negan and starting to yell uncontrollably because he killed her husband Glenn. * Ariel watches hopelessly after her father King Triton destroy her human items and destroying Eric statue, in rage. * Miss Desjardin watches hopelessly after Carrie White went berserk and killing everyone in prom especially the bullies who tortured Carrie White. * The Rose watches hopelessly after her flower friends banished Alice from the garden thinking she's a weed. * Oliver Twist watches hopelessly as Bill Sikes bludgeons Nancy to death near London Bridge * Danny Vinyard hopelessly crouches on the grass as he watches his brother Derek getting arrested for curb stomping Lawrence after he tried to steal from their father's truck. * Simba watches hopelessly as his father falls into the gorge and gets trampled to death by the wildebeest stampede. * Gohan and the Z-Fighters watch hopelessly as Goku disappears with Cell in order to save the world from destruction. * Marlin watches hopelessly as his son, Nemo gets taken away by scuba divers. * Samson watches hopelessly as his son, Ryan gets taken away in a green truck. * Connie Maheswaran watches hopelessly as she sees Steven surrendering himself to Homeworld. 'Quotes': 'Gallery': IMG_1273.JPG|Rick Grimes watches hopelessly after Negan killed Abraham Ford and Glenn Rhee IMG_1319.PNG|Maggie Rhee watches hopelessly after Rick told the doctors to save Negan after he slit his throat which makes Michonne to restrain her ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-1734.jpg|Ellie and Peaches watch hopelessly as the ice hunk with Manny on it drifts away. IMG_1322.PNG|Miss Desjardin watches hopelessly when Carrie White went berserk and killing everyone in prom even the bullies rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9652.jpg|Linda Gunderson failing to stop the smuggler's plane—with Blu inside—from taking off and watching hopelessly as it flies into the distance and she sobs on Tulio's shoulder. IMG_1357.PNG|The Rose watches hopelessly after her flower friends banished Alice from the garden because they think she a weed 5ca3c0e39404c355dd665f2f77d0f7e7.jpg|Danny Vinyard hopelessly watching his brother Derek getting arrested for killing Lawrence after he tried to steal from their father's truck. 4ZOuZRUGTLz.jpg|Mr. Bean watches hopelessly after he failed to get that man who dancing with his girlfriend Irma Gobb out of the picture before he switch off the light switch in jealousy. Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-7378.jpg|Dot close to tears as Flik is banished by her sister Atta for his deception of the Circus Bugs being Warriors and she sadly watches Flik leave. File:I_am_my_mom_296.png|Connie helplessly watching Steven surrendering himself to Aquamarine and Topaz and leaving for Homeworld. File:Vegeta falling Babidi's control.jpg|Goku, Gohan and Surpeme Kai hopelessly watch Vegeta becoming possessed by Babidi's spell. Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events Category:Deaths Category:Conflicts